Evil Laughter
by bLoOdY9o1
Summary: Tobi is getting sick of the way Deidara treats him but has to keep his reputation of being 'a good boy' for Zestu-senpai, well, one day he snaps and this time...he's out of control. Rated M for blood, gore, cussing, character death.
1. The Scroll and The Note

_Evil Laughter_

**Sum: **

Tobi is getting sick of the way Deidara treats him but has to keep his reputation of being 'a good boy' for Zestu-sempai, well, one day he snaps and this time...he's out of control. Rated M for blood, gore, cussing, character death.

Evil Tobi says: I'm a good boy.

**Disclaimers: **

Do not own Naruto, period.

**Warnings: **

May suck at first, but it will get better.

Cussing/Deidara bashing

--

Beta'd?

Yeppers! By Sonicninjagirl, thankies!

--

Read if you want, review if you wish.

**Chapter One: The Scroll and The Note**

* * *

Groaning to himself, a brunette boy placed his orange mask on as he heard a knock on his door, heaving himself from his bed he sat up. "Who's there?" he asked yawning slightly, pushing his body to face the wall to get up and place his numb feet on the cold floor. There was no answer from the other side of the door, and he rolled his eye. 'Kami, it's just another one of those days ne?' he thought and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and used his free hand to mess his hair up even more. He didn't know who was out there and he had to make sure he was a, "Good boy" or "Stupid boy" but whatever. Shrugging it out of his mind, he breathed in and opened the door and saw it was his sempai, Deidara in fact, and he looked pissed. "Ano, ano, sorry Deidara-sempai...I didn't know you where out there. I was sleeping and being a good boy," the high-pitched voice he used made him cringe inside. He hated this act but he kept it up just for his other sempai.

"Tobi, get dressed and come outside for training, un," the blond haired man crossed his arms across his chest, "You have fifteen minutes to get ready," he left with that, once Tobi closed the door he flipped off the older missing nin.

"Stupid Deidara," shrugging off his blanket and throwing off his clothes he walked into his built in bathroom and jumped in the shower not caring if it was cold or warm water that ran. Washing his hair first he lathered it with fruit smelling shampoo and conditioner, and then washed the dirt away from his skin with a washcloth.

Wrapping a white towel around his waist he heard another knock on the door, sighing again, he looked for his mask among the mess for it. "Who is it?" he called as he looked for it,

"Deidara!"

Tobi rolled his eye and nodded as he found it, "Coming Deidara-sempai!" placing it on he opened the door and he saw Deidara stutter and blush as he saw him, "What's wrong? Did I do something Deidara-sempai?" he asked innocently, and smiled to him as he saw Deidara. It must be the fact this was the first time he saw his body ever! ...Not liking that his sempai was staring at him he said, "Anyway, you know I still have six minutes Deidara-sempai, I should be out soon okay?" He grabbed his towel which was starting to fall; a small blush came across his face...for once he was glad for this mask. He shut the door with a fake smile that couldn't be seen anyway, he leaned against the door and sighed. Putting on his cloak he cracked his knuckles and got the necessary training tools or weapons along with drying the rest of his spiky brunette hair. Once he got outside of his room he locked the door and looked over his shoulder, "Zestu-sempai!" he smiled at the plant nin, "How are you today? I am fine, but can't make small talk," sighing he continued, "Deidara-sempai want's to train today, bye!" the way his voice was you could tell he was really smiling.

The plant nin just watched his little friend go and he sank into the ground,

--

A short time after

--

"Tobi, your late what is your reason, un?" the bomb nin asked, as Tobi came scrambling from the lair panting.

The said boy just smiled and shrugged, while catching his breath. "No-nothing really, I w-was talking to Zet-Zetsu-sempai before I ca-came over," he told the truth knowing he couldn't really get in trouble for that, he rested his arms behind his head and waited for Deidara to say what his training was today. He hated training with him, he had to do Genin stuff which was such a bore, he was a S-ranked missing nin for kami's sake.

"Hm. Whatever," the bomb maker waved it off showing with his hands, also showing off the mouths on them, Tobi shivered slightly he hated those things, they where so weird. "Just go do what the scroll says okay? Then your done, ja ne, un!" with that he handed Tobi a scroll and walked off jumping onto his big clay bird and took off.

Hatred filled the smaller boy's eye, and he calmed down after a second. He looked over the things he had to find and his eye twitched. "Why that mother-" he growled, and stormed off to Pain to rant and complain...no...he was a "good boy" he wouldn't do that. He looked at the scroll again and snapped. No this was WAY too far even for a "good boy's" liking. With a few hand signs he vanished in a poof of smoke and appeared in front of Pain, who was not expecting this and screamed at Tobi for scaring him shitless.

"Ano, ano...gomen, gomen Pain-sama! But I just had to show you something," Tobi sweat dropped and handed the scroll to Pain, "Deidara-sempai is making me a slave, sure I'm a good boy, but I don't do Deidara-sempai's chores and--" he left it at that, and looked at the ground shyly as he waited for Pain's reaction.

The small area they where in was filled with the leaders laughter, "Ahaha, oh boy, Tobi. You don't have to do this okay? Now, be a good boy and do whatever you do. I'll make sure Deidara-" he was interrupted,

"Ah! Ah! No, I don't want Deidara-sempai to get in trouble!" he fled his arms around chaotically, "Tobi just didn't want to do the chores, I-Ii will do them, just not...that last one," he shrunk a little. "I don't wanna do Deidara-sempai's laundry," he shuddered at the thought, he hated the man why in the world would he wash his clothes like some...women! (A/N: Ah! Sexist!)

"Heh, don't worry you don't have to, I'll have Konan do it okay, now go on. Shoo," he nudged the boy away and turned around to leave, silently Tobi was glaring daggers at the leader hating him but also overjoyed that he didn't have to do anything today. Sighing he rested the back of his head on his hands while he walked back to his room, eyes shut and going into deep thought.

'Stupid Deidara, he crossed a line...no not only did he cross a line but he ran over the line so far that he can't even see it! He was at the ends of the Earth, that's how far. I mean, damnit I am no slave and just because I am a "good boy" doesn't mean I'll follow whatever the fuck he wants. Stupid friggin dou-'

He caught off mid thought as he bumped into someone or something, "Gomen! I didn't mean to run into you," he jumped up and held out his hand for the other fallen person.

"Tobi, next time, please watch out." said an annoyed Uchiha and he grabbed Tobi's hand and heaved himself, "Now, when walking, you do something like this," the raven kept his eyes open and stared at him not blinking. "It's called: 'looking' okay?" the Uchiha then walked pasted the brunette and went into his room which was two doors away from his own.

"Whatever," mumbled Tobi and walked into his room after he unlocked, he started to clean up his messy room when he noticed something. There was a piece of paper on his dresser that said: _Beware, or be killed._ On it, his eye widen and he tore off his mask and grabbed it to get a better look at it. "A-a threat? From who?" he asked himself. Now he was kinda freaked, someone was in his _locked_ room...

**--Author Notes--**

Bah, this chapter is so lame, I'm sorry if it's not that great.

And I've been thinking; after I post the first two chapters. Can you tell me if you like this version better? I've been thinking that this version hasn't been all that great, I'll put up a poll to see which one you like better after the second chapter.

_**No (#)'s this chapter.**_

**Place When Reviews Are Answered**

**Random Fact**

This story is 5,664 words long, gawd, so short. I'm sorry,

Ja ne!

bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1


	2. The Meeting and The Mask

**Evil Laughter**

**Sum: **

Tobi is getting sick of the way Deidara treats him but has to keep his reputation of being 'a good boy' for Zestu-sempai, well, one day he snaps and this time...he's out of control. Rated M for blood, gore, cussing, and character death.

Evil Tobi says: I'm a good boy.

**Disclaimers: **

Okay, okay, I own Naruto! Yay,

:dies from bullet wound to the heart:

Tobi: Yea…um…she doesn't…

:hides gun and smiles gaily:(1)

**Warnings: **

May stink like rotten milk,

Cussing/Deidara bashing

--

Beta'd?

Nope, you've been warned.

--

Read if you want, review if you wish.

**Chapter One: The Meeting and The Mask**

**--**

Last time we found out that Tobi was keeping a secret, a secret that he isn't really a "good boy" like he has everyone thinking. And now someone entered his room leaving a note, _Beware, or be killed_, on his dresser.

Who gave him that note? How did they get into his locked room?

Clenching the note, he balled it up and threw it into his overfilling trashcan rolling his eye. "I am acting like a girl in a scary movie, bah; I will not be scared over a stupid note. Jeeze," with that he began to clean again when someone knocked on his door, yet again.

'Kami!! Damn-it! Can't a guy be left alone for **two** seconds?' he thought angrily and answered the door, "Yes?" he asked, "cheerfully". He blinked and saw it was Kisame, "Ah! Kisame-san? What is it? You…look…uh…looked like you saw a ghost! Yea, yeah!" he chuckled, for real really it was strange the fish nin was acting like a fish without water…well…one that needed water.

"Tobi…man, you look good without the mask! 'Side the scars," he gave a horrified looking brunette a toothy grin, "Anyway," he stuck his foot in the door so it wouldn't shut in his face, the mask less boy slammed the door so the shark wouldn't see his face. "Deidara and Pain wanna see you; I'll wait for you to get the mask back on 'kay?"

The said boy nodded and looked at Kisame sadly, "Y-you won't tell anyone will you Kisame-san?"

"Tell anyone what?" from his reply you could tell he was confused.

"That Tobi was mask less!" explained the smaller boy,

"That? Sure, I won't tell. Hurry up, Pain and Deidara will get mad if we don't hurry."

"Y-yes sir!" and with that he closed the door fully and placed his mask on, he looked at himself in the mirror for a split second and swear he saw someone through his window, but when he turned he saw no one and shrugged it off, he went out his cloak on, the hood over his head and locked his door. "Ready Kisame-san?" he asked the blue man,

"Yep, let's go Itachi!" he called for the other boy that was still in his room.

The three boys' went to Pain's room in silence, it was getting too much for Kisame but thankfully he didn't do anything stupid 'cause they got to Pain's room just in time. Smiling to himself he nodded opening the door for the smaller boys, "After ya." He yawned and walked in himself, the room was lit with just black candles and it was kinda weird, sitting next to his partner; Tobi sat next to Deidara, who in which looked very pissed…kinda like a girl on her period! He sniggered at that thought 'cause for a little while when he first saw Deidara he thought the blondie was a girl.(2)

Itachi looked at him, "What's so funny?" he asked, and the blue shark leaned in and whispered in his ear what he thought, since Itachi was an Uchiha he couldn't laugh like Kisame or Tobi could…maybe even Hidan, but he was dead and-- well whatever. So instead he smirked and answered, "That is funny, maybe he is…" he looked at Deidara for moment, 'Damn, kinda wish I was a Hyuuga right now.' He thought, but was caught back in the real world when Pain and Konan started the meeting,

"Okay, we are all here today to go after the last of the Tailed Demons." Pain began to explain, "We're all going to try and go after it at once, and with all of us together it should be hard for the vessel."

A hand was raised, and Pain called on him…it was Tobi.

"Ano, ano, that's a good idea, but, the vessel Kyuubi is very well liked everywhere so shouldn't we try and get him somewhere where the Suna's or whatever won't be?" he asked,

Pain thought about this, and nodded his head before Deidara could whack the poor boy's head for disrespecting the leaders' idea. "Point taken, that would work but the bitch Tusnade isn't letting the Kyuubi go on any mission's at the moment, one of our spy's there told me two day's ago when we met up for our monthly meetings."

The good boy nodded and looked down on the table, he had thought his plan was good but hey, he wasn't leader thankfully he wasn't 'cause he would suck at it. Shrugging he looked back up and saw Deidara give him a look, and he glared back only his couldn't be seen.

Zestu raised his voice, "**How are we going to get the damn Kyuubi vessel then? Like Tobi has said the Kyuubi is well liked and has allies that would give they're lives for him, tch, I don't understand what's so fucking special about him.**" "The only way we would have chance is if we somehow get the boy away from Konoha and Suna." The white and black sides both gave their own opinion in the matter,

"I know, that's why we are having this meeting…I am planning to attack Suna again forcing Konoha to aid them. Since the Kyuubi won't be able to go since he can't go on missions and the blond bitch will make sure he doesn't go for sure after he learns that we are leading the attack. Once they are out of the way we'll attack Leaf, that means half of us will go to Sand and the other to Leaf." He stopped there,

"Ano!" Tobi raised his hand again,

"Yes Tobi?"

"Can I go to Sand? I've been in Leaf before, I want to see the desert anyway." He asked eagerly,

"Uh, sure."

"Yatta," cheered the brunette and snapped his arm forward and back quickly. He didn't want to be in Konoha anyway, he was too well known there and with Suna he would meet new people that didn't know him. Maybe, hopefully, _he_ won't be there. "Uh, Pain-sama?" he asked eyeing Itachi,

"Hm?"

"W-wouldn't Sasuke-kun be with the Kyuubi?"

Pain stayed silent and he stared at Itachi, "You know what to do,"

"…" the murderer of the Clan just blinked,

"Meeting dismissed, Kisame you will lead: Deidara, and Tobi to Suna. The rest of us will be in Konoha. Plus you'll have three of The 6 Paths of Pain." With that Konan and Pain vanished from the room and the other member's left.

"…what a bore, I have to be a leader. There's a reason I let you boss me around Itachi, I hate making orders. Why don't Deidara take my place instead?"

"I don't know,"

Kisame sweat dropped and sighed, "Oooh kay, well, better get started on the plans. We might leave soon, like in, three days at the least hopefully." He went into the west hall leaving Tobi, Itachi and Deidara alone. Zestu went off somewhere,

"Ano, ano, better get ready for the trip… and I still need to clean up my room." He smiled from under his mask and unlocked his door as they walked passed it, "Bye-bye Itachi-san, Deidara-sempai, see ya later!" he waved and walked in his room locking as he went inside and pulled the curtains down, flipping on the light and now taking off his mask and cloak.

"Finally," he breathed and placed them on his bed, folded. "Now maybe this room can get clean at last!" he yawned and began to pick up stuff again, now after three hours his room was now clean, spotless…well except for one stain on the carpet, darn that coffee. He folded the last of his clean clothes and placed them in his dresser, turning around to grab his cloak and mask he saw his cloak, but, his mask was missing. His eye widen,

How…how could this of happen?! He was in the room the whole time, door and window locked! He searched franticly and sighed, he couldn't find them anywhere he went to his door and unlocked it, and cracked it open and yelped when he came face to face to Deidara who was looking happier then three hours ago.

"U-um…Deidara-sempai? W-what can I-I help you w-with?" he asked shyly not looking at him but down on the ground as if the carpet suddenly became so interesting.

"Tobi? You okay?" the blond nin asked as he pushed his way in, and looked around the room was a lot cleaner then last time he was in there, last time the bomb maker had to help clean 'cause he tripped over some scrolls and then when he got up he tripped again but over some hidden clothes that where not so hidden anymore. It was almost spotless, that stain had been his own fault he had brought coffee to give to Tobi when he wouldn't get out of bed and he fell over something, 'cause it was messy again.

"P-please get out," Tobi shuddered, his face still on the ground and, his hand was running through his brown hair,

"What?" Deidara asked as he turned around he saw that, for the first time, Tobi was in normal looking clothes and he didn't have his mask on. "Tobi, un. Where is your mask?" he asked and walked up to the brunette, suddenly the blond was pushed back and his eyes where wide.

"I-I-I said get out! P-please Deidara-sempai, get out, I must has to finish up here. And I can't find my mask," he brunette forgot to add something in speech, but luckily Deidara didn't pay attention to it.

"Sure, sure, un." The bomb maker just waved and left the room, "Need any help I'm just next door," with that he left and yawned, time to sleep.

* * *

_(1) smiles gaily – _I hate how most people just say gay in a homosexually way, it was FIRST meant as happy, Jeeze, immature people.

_(2) Deidara might be a girl on a period – _lawl, I had to put that, when I first saw Deidara I thought it was a women…

**Place Where Reviews Are Answered**

**Random Fact**

The story is 6,785 words, not that long but at a good amount ne? The chapter REALLY changed from when I first made it, its A LOT better so if you thought this chapter sucked, just be thankful I didn't put the other up. Lawl.

Anyways now that is up, tell me what you think over the poll. Thanks!

Ja ne!

bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1


End file.
